


Sweet torture

by Lauredessine



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Ass Play, Bondage, F/M, Ivar's Heathen Army, Kinky, Light BDSM, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Torture, Viking Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauredessine/pseuds/Lauredessine
Summary: Carefully she approached him, sitting on his chair, not able to move his legs nor his arms to grab the axe on the table. Carefully, sensually, a cat walking to devour its prey. He was the prey.





	1. The lioness and the snake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CeridwenofWales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeridwenofWales/gifts), [AnnieMar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieMar/gifts), [ifinkufreaky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifinkufreaky/gifts).



That woman was standing in front of him. That woman, dark of hair and skin, voluptuous under her simple dress; a dress made of a fabric so light one could easily see her tits; an arachnean dress. A dress from the South, from her foreign land with its foreign gods and custom. That woman painted with peculiar patterns on her feet and fingers. That woman with black eyes; black as primeral chaos and black as a crow's feathers. That woman with her long curly hair. That alluring woman and all the mysteries her eyes held. That sublime woman and the secrets of her lips.

Carefully she approached him, sitting on his chair, not able to move his legs nor his arms to grab the axe on the table. Carefully, sensually, a cat walking to devour its prey. He was the prey.

Sensually, she touched his hands. The contact made him shiver and he almost growled. She roamed his forearms, so strong and muscular; made for death and destruction. She locked her eyes on his, mesmerizing him as if she was facing a snake. She had always knew how to behave among them; seduce them and entrance them.

At her contact, he started and gave a feral growl. Instantly, his hand grabbed her neck to strangle her. She did not flinch. Instead, she gave a smile and moaned. Danger was strangely invigorating. And the kind of danger she faced, intimate and secret, was much more arousing than the danger a warrior faced on the battlefield. Inside a house, everything could happen; betrayal, poisoning, murder, slaughter. As it has been the case for her family.

This kind of danger was covered with darkness and cold rage. Something the weak willed could not stand. But she wasn't weak. She was a lioness.

And in the land she came from, lionesses ate wolves and snakes.

He tightened his grasp on her neck and she moaned again. His cold blue eyes suddenly awoke at the sound of her voice filled with lust and delight. She wasn't afraid. He was about to kill her and yet, she wasn't afraid. She even seemed to _enjoy_ it.

He loosened his grasp and suddenly, he was hesitant. That woman in front of him wasn't afraid. He was the predator and yet, she behaved like the master of a game he should be leading.

Ire and rage grew in his chest and with a groan of lust mixed with anger, he tightened his grasp again. Her skin turned red under his hand. She was marked with his hands; with his violence and what made him what he was. She was marked. She was his.

And yet, her eyes still burnt with confidence and desire. She leant to his ear, her lips deliciously grazing his skin, depriving him of her contact and the satisfaction it must be for him for her warmth to touch his jaw and his ear. She gave a silent laugh; confident and teasing, savoring the sensation of his hand around her neck. She could feel his impatience and arousal grow. He wanted her now. He wanted to take her.

“Not yet.” She whispered, so softly and delicately in his ear. “You must earn it first.”

Then, she bit his ear lobe and removed her neck from his hand. Then, she walked away.

Ivar gave a shout of anger and tried to grab her and draw her back to him. He wanted her now. He wanted to take her. He wanted to fill her with his seed and mark her with his body. He roared his rage and tried to get on the floor. He will take her. He will keep her on the floor and take her where he was a king and where he knew she will be powerless.

The woman stared at him, biting her lips, a crooky grin on her face. She laughed again. When she laughed, it seemed her land filled the room with scents and sounds. She turned around and walked back to him, just as sensually as before, slowly, savoring each of the hints of anguish and suffering in Ivar's eyes the feline moves of her body produced.

She passed by his chair and touched his skin while doing so. Then, just as softly and lustful as before, she roamed his head and stroked his hair. Slowly. Teasing. Taking an unutterable pleasure to feel him shaking under her graceful fingers. Shaking with lust, but with impatience also. Each of his groans filled with lust invigorated her. She smiled at her sweet torture. But she was too kind with him. And since he decided to be impatient, she will be meaner. She will tease him until he begs. She will punish him.

The woman smiled and went to take some strong ropes. With no words, not in his tongue, or in hers, she began to tie his arms to the chair. Ivar tried to resist and strangle her again, but the woman was swift and strong. And Ivar could not do anything. He was chained to his chair. Unable to lift his arms, usually so strong.

He was her prey. And it was only now he realized it. His lust grew stronger. He wanted her and feel her breasts bounce as he fucked her.

Once her task done, the woman slowly walked away from Ivar, sensually moving her butt. She removed her dress, just as slowly and sat on the table in front of Ivar, exposing her naked body to his piercing and mad eyes.

She heard him grunt and breathe heavily. He wanted to be free. He wanted to fuck her.

“Not yet.” she said in her southern tongue.

Then, she walked to him, playing with every curves of her naked body. Her hand lingered over his crotch for a moment and she grazed it, cruelly tearing the delight of her contact on his hardening cock away from him. “You do not deserve it yet.”

And, just as slowly as before, if not more, she went back on the table and laid her back against it moaning as she did so. She moaned again, this time louder and she heard him grunt and groan as he shook on his chair, unable to break free, his ties as tightly tied around his arms as his hand over her throat. She laughed and moaned again. Somehow, faking moans aroused her more and now she wanted to show him what he would miss. Now she wanted pleasure. Her own pleasure.

She caressed her breasts and grabbed it with her hands, her grip so tight her skin became white and red at the spot her fingers were on, stripping away from Ivar the pleasure he would have to mark her there. She moaned again and sighed. Then, she giggled.

Ivar shook with desire. He wanted her. He wanted to fuck her. He wanted to come inside her. He was jealous also. Jealous of her fingers and of herself.

Then, as one of her hand still caressed her breasts, the other one went down to her clit. She began to rub it gently, then, drew circles around it. She moaned and panted, her hips waving with the delight of her fingers and her neck and back arching with utter pleasure. Her moans became louder.

So did Ivar's.

She kept playing with her clit, looking at Ivar, piercing his ice with her fire. She saw his eyes get wet and his cock hard. She laughed again while she moaned. She saw him trying to break free from the ropes but he couldn't.

She kept moaning, arching her back moving her hips, bouncing her breasts, marking her own body with her fingers.

Ivar was mad. He was on the verge of complete madness. How dared she touch herself the way he wanted to? How dared she strip him from her body? How dared she make him that hard and hungry for her? He was about to explode. He wanted to explode. He wanted to thrust his cock in her and feel her body move under his strength. He wanted to possess her. But how, when he was tied?

Her eyes were locked on Ivar and with a delighted laugh that turned into a moan, she directed her fingers right to her vagina. She then placed her thumb on her clit and entered two fingers inside her while her thumb played. Her back arched, she closed her eyes and her face took an expression of intense pleasure and lust. She gasped and moaned more.

“So wet.” she managed to say while she moaned.

Her breasts bounced with every move of her body, her fingers went back and forth inside her until she was herself on the verge of insanity, her legs weaker and heartbeat stronger. She heard him rage and scream next to her. She could feel his anguish and misery. He was starting to beg for her. He craved for her.

She smiled and sat back on the table. She considered her wet fingers for a brief moment and turned her gaze back to him, then grinned cruelly. She stood up and walked to him, slowly. Too damn slowly!

She sat on his lap and crossed her legs, then sensually pressed her breasts on his chest. Her lips grazed his and he opened his mouth, begging for hers.

She smiled once more. She removed her lips from his and placed her two wet fingers on her tongue, then around his lips, touching and exploring even his tongue.

Ivar closed his eyes and inhaled her peculiar scent. He was breathing heavily and his nostrils quivered.

The woman gave a laugh and licked his lips, enjoying each of the flinches she produced in him, impregnating him with her own fluids, marking him as hers. And there was nothing he could do to stop that. He was tied. He was her slave.

She felt his hard cock on her thigh and considered it, smiling. She saw his hands firmly grabbing the armrests of his chair then, trying to break free. Trying to reach her, touch her and possess her. But he was tied and she decided to punish him for his audacity to think he was her master.

She gave a lick on his lower lip and opened her legs wide with a long moan. In front of him, as he was tied and unable to touch an inch of her body, she grabbed her breasts again and licked her tits. She smiled when he leant his head to them, trying to bite with his small fangs. But he was tied and she was out of reach. The sweet torture. So sweet, she heard him groan and moan, begging and at the same time raging. He wanted her. His wet cock was here to testify of it.

She grazed his groin with her fingers and opened his trousers. Here he was. Wet for her, so hard and eager.

“You want me.” she purred, her lips an inch to his. “So hard and wet.”

Ivar gave a long raging groan and shook on his chair. He wanted to satisfy his lust. To touch his cock, to thrust it in her. He wanted sex. He wanted his release. But he couldn't touch her or himself. It had to be her releasing him. And she refused. Ivar roared.

The woman laughed. That woman with her wet pussy and her magical fingers. He damn fingers that were able to give her the pleasure he should have given her!

She gave him a coy look then, cruelly smiled. She placed her fingers around her clit and rubbed it, drew circles around it. And she moaned and moaned again, purring with the delight it was to give herself pleasure on the lap of a chained man.

“Hmmmm....” she moaned. “Ivar.” she whispered as she closed his eyes.

Ivar grew more eager. He was about to become insane. He shook on his chair and tried to break the ropes. He tried to bite her, to possess her.

“Not yet.” the woman moaned. “Not yet, Ivar.”

Then, she moved her butt closer to his groin, teasing his hard cock with the temptation of her arse. A glimpse; a graze of her skin on him had been enough to make him scream his madness. She laughed.

“You wanna come?” she whispered, her lips grazing his ear.

Ivar did not answer. Words seemed to have fled him. Instead he gave a scream of sweet agony.

The woman removed her mouth from his ear and looked at him with a pleased expression. Then she nodded, depriving him of the satisfaction of coming. He could not come. She did not allow it.

Ivar's face changed. He gave her a begging look. He wanted her. He tried rage and confidence but he lost them as soon as she sat on his lap.

She took a breast in her hand and licked it again, then bit it as she locked her eyes to his. She gave a long groan of pleasure and placed her fingers at the entrance to her vagina. Then, she entered one finger, then, two inside her. She gasped and her hips moved up as she did so. With slow movements, moving her hips up and down, she masturbated. Her back arched and she threw her head back as she moaned and screamed her pleasure. Her hips moved, her breasts bounced. She turned her head to him and locked her eyes back on his.

“Oh Ivar! Ivar!” she screamed with utter pleasure. “This is so good, Ivar!”

She moaned and screamed again as her other hand grabbed her breasts and marked them with red dots. She moaned and screamed again as her thumb played with her clit.

“Ivar!” she came. “Oh yes!”

Ivar lost it. He surrendered to his desire, submit to her beauty and the way she moved her hips on his lap, not far from his groin. Her round ass, her soft breast, her lips and her hair; he wanted to taste all that, smell all that. He wanted to grab her ass and spank it. He wanted her skin red with his body. He wanted to be the one to take her. He wanted to lick and bite. He wanted her wet for him. But she was already wet for her.

“Oh! Ivar!” she screamed as she shook with lust on his lap.

She placed her thumb on his tongue and watched him suck it before she touched his lips, deliciously lingering over his lower lip. Then, her lips grazing his and quivering, she moaned again.

Ivar had enough. His mental barrier broke. He was mad, he was rage. He was a storm of the most violent kind.

With a raging roar, he broke the armrests of his chair with strength and removed the ropes from his wrists. At last he was free. Free to take her.

Before she had any chance to step away, he tightly and firmly grabbed her ass with both his hands and drew it to his cock. She gasped as she felt its warmth on her skin. She moaned as she felt his fingers tightly gripping her flesh. It was painful, but oh it was good! She heard his feral breath and felt it on her skin. She heard him groan and grunt with satisfaction. She felt his hungry lips on her skin. He wanted her.

“Did you think you could escape me, woman?” he groaned with a cruel arousal.

He bit her neck and her ear. She shivered and moaned again.

“Did you think you could chain me?” he grunted as he licked her body. “You are mine! And mine only! And I will show this to you right now!”

He took her ass and thrusted his cock in it. Her legs shook. Her back arched. She screamed with pleasure, moaned and moaned as Ivar grabbed his ass, bit her skin and took her breasts. He was brutal and violent and all her body was red dots. But she kept moaning, surrendering to the lust consuming her. Her breasts bounced with Ivar's every moves.

She came again. Ivar grunted behind her, feral and wild.

She bent, offering her ass to him. Ivar groaned and spanked it. She gasped and giggled. Then, as the mark of his hand was still red on her skin, he brutally grabbed it and pushed his cock deeper inside her. She came again and her back arched.

Ivar roamed her throat with licks and bites. She was his. He came inside her and gave a scream of ecstasy which mixed with hers.

“Ivar!” She screamed. “Oh yes Ivar! Yes!”

Ivar moved her ass up and down. Her breasts bounced again. He gave another scream and threw his head back as he came. He smacked her butt-cheek with his hands and grabbed it afterwards.

“Did you think I wouldn't take you?” Ivar cruelly groaned.

“No.” she moaned. “I was expecting this.”

Her back arched and she moaned. Ivar grunted, still grasping every inch of her skin.

She suddenly stood up and walked away, slowly.

Ivar gave a roar of frustration and grabbed her ass to draw her back on his cock.

She started and giggled. She escaped him once again. She turned to him, far enough for him not to reach her, but close enough for him to believe he could. She looked at him and grinned cruelly. She raised an eyebrow as her hands touched her clit.

“I am so wet, Ivar.” she moaned. “So wet for you.”

Ivar growled. “Woman... you are mine!”

“Then, crawl to me, Ivar. Take me, since I am yours. Crawl and claim me.” The woman said with her southern accent.

“Who do you think I am woman?!” Ivar roared. “I am a prince! I own you!”

“Crawl.” the woman said. “Crawl to me!”

Ivar growled and complied. He crawled on the floor. He crawled to her and her entancing hips; her bewitching nature.

The woman moaned and touched herself. She was wet, so wet. She was saying his name again and again; a song to lure him; a song to bewitch him. He was hers. It was already too late. He was already crawling.

Ivar sat on the floor and grabbed her ass with strength. She smiled and stroked his hair.

“Ivar.” she purred as she placed her thumb in his mouth.

Ivar sucked it and forced her on his level. He grabbed her breasts and bit it, licked it. She moaned as he did so. Each of his bites were a delight. Each of his touch marked her skin red. And each of his moves made her moan and arch her back.

But she suddenly stood up and Ivar roared with frustration. Just when he thought he would possess her again! So soon offered, so soon gone! This woman was wind and he could not catch her!

She pulled back her dress and braided her hair. She turned to him with a knowing smile.

“I own you woman! You do as I say! And I say you come back here!” he roared.

The woman gave an enigmatic smile. “No. You must earn the pleasure of my flesh and my knowledge. You must wait. You will wait. Next night, perhaps, I will come back. And next night, you will crawl to me again.”

Ivar gave a raging roar.

The woman was not afraid. She possessed his interest now. She possessed his mind. He was hers; fully. “Next night, you will claim me.” she said.

“Woman!” Ivar yelled.

“Next night, you will have me again. And we will continue where we stopped. Next night, you will scream and I will moan. Ivar. Next night, I'll be wet for you. But my days belongs to chores; not you. My nights, on the other hand, are free and ready to be taken.” the woman purred. “Until then, be patient. I do not allow you to come yet.”

And without a look to him, crawling on the floor to disobey and take her this instant, she walked away. A slave had made her master her own obedient servant. What a sweet revenge as his begging eyes and his thirst for her. What a sweet revenge to know she now had control over him. What a sweet revenge it was having him kiss her feet.

Now she was the goddess and he was a mortal. Now he was a man and not the monster she first knew he was when he attacked her home. Now, he was weaker. Weaker than her.

Now, she was his master. And her revenge will go on and on until she is satisfied. She will come back every night, driving him to the verge of insanity. There was no greater pleasure than a man submitting to her while she enjoyed herself. She will have no rest until he is completely and utterly devoted to her.

She will devour him. And she will enjoy every minute of it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I come out of my denial and post that fic Ceridwenofwales told me I should write (more like told me I should write it otherwise she will harass me for the rest of my days lol!). So I know there is a lot of Sub!Ivar fic out there and I hope mine is at least decent. I really hope this will do justice to the HA. In any case, I had fun writing this. It is probably the longest smut I have ever written hahaha! And I bet it will give me Ivar dreams lol!


	2. Bad boys don't get to come

She was there again, that woman. That dark haired woman and her warm skin; that woman painted and alluring. She was back in the house; the trap, Ivar's realm; where he was the strongest and yet, where she had power during the night.

As soon as Sol finished its race in the sky, she opened the door and entered the dark house lit only by a fire crackling into the hearth. Ivar was here, angered, hateful and feral, sitting on his chair as if he was a king on its throne. He was impressive, menacing; a storm ready to strike.

But she wasn't afraid. She was still a lioness and she saw in Ivar's eyes the power she gained over him. He wanted her, desired her. She gave a light moan as she noticed the lust in his eyes and slowly touched herself. She giggled as she saw his trousers tighten with his erection. She had not even started the game yet and he was already so eager for her body. His mouth begged for her and his eyes showed a cruel desire.

He wanted to make her his. He wanted to mark her and to hurt her just like she hurt him. He wanted to see her cry as he strangled her. He wanted to fuck her and punish her for what she had done to his mind.

“Ivar.” she moaned. “Have you been a good boy?”

“Shut up woman!” Ivar seethed. “Undress! That is an order! Undress and do as I say!”

The woman gave a smile and touched her lips, kissing her fingers then licked them. “What if I say no?” she asked with her southern voice.

“Then I will punish you, slave! I will hurt you.” Ivar seethed, observing her reaction with a cold and cruel grin.

“Have I been a bad girl, Ivar?” She asked, faking shyness and fear.

She removed her dress and caressed her breasts, playing with her hard nipples. Then, eyes locked to his, she gave it a lick and moaned.

Ivar's hands shook and he gripped the armrest of his chair. Her voice! Her mere voice was enough now to arouse him to the verge of madness!

“Tell me, Ivar.” she said as she approached him. “Tell me, how bad have I been?”

Ivar's lips quivered as she leaned on him, her hands touching his forearms. He could not help watching her, mesmerized. She was entrancing; the most fascinating being he had ever seen if not for those women from Scotland.

Ivar snapped and growled. That woman! She did that again! She was drowning his inner beast with her eyes! Ivar gripped her wrists violently and she gasped.

“Do not play those games with me, woman!” he yelled. “Don't you know who I am? I am Ivar Ragnarsson! I own you! You are just a slave!”

The woman gave a smile, so sensual.

“How bad have I been?” she replied as she sat on his lap. “Tell me Ivar.”

Ivar did not answer. It seemed he lost his smart mouth, opened now as he stared at her naked body on his. He was about to touch her but did not, paralyzed.

“Have I been a bad slave? Ivar.” she said again. “Was I bad when I asked Sigurd to buy me some ink? Was I bad when he fucked me? Was I bad when I let Hvitserk please me? Was I bad when I seduced them? When I seduced you?”

Ivar gave a feral growl, his anger rising in his chest as she admitted she slept with his brothers. This woman was his and his only! He will not share another woman with them! Not after Magrethe! He will take her! He will mark her as his! His property!

“I have been a bad girl Ivar.” the woman said, purring the word in his ear. “A bad, bad girl.”

Ivar growled. Her voice! Again her voice hardened his cock!

“Ivar.” she moaned. “I have been so bad.”

Ivar's hands gripped her flesh and she moaned. She touched his groin and opened his trousers to sigh with lust as she saw he was hard and wet. She gave another of her mysterious smiles and she played with the tip of his cock with her thumb.

Ivar gasped and threw his head back. He closed his eyes and his fingers dug deeper in her flesh, attracting her to him. Ivar groaned. Her hand on his cock! It felt so good!

“I have been a bad girl, Ivar.” she purred as she played with his tip. “Master.” she whispered in his ear.

Ivar opened his cold eyes. He bit her neck, then, her lips. “Bend over, slave.” he firmly instructed. “I will punish you.”

She smiled and complied, kneeling on the floor and showing her arse to his hands. She felt how eager he was to hurt her. Perhaps he wanted to make her cry and scream. She will fake it, then, scream his name and beg him to stop; she will lure him into the idea she gave him that he was her master when she knew she was the one to pull the strings.

“Say it again.” Ivar odered. “Say you have been bad.”

She smiled and wiggled her bottom. “I have been a very bad girl.”

Ivar breathed in, then smacked his hand on her arse. As he did so, he gave a groan of pleasure; her skin was red where he struck. He wanted more. He wanted her arse to hurt. He wanted it to hurt then thrust his hard cock in her hole.

She gasped when he struck, then bit her lips not to give away a moan of pure delight. Instead, she gave a moan of pain and waved her arse, begging his hand to strike her again.

“Who am I to you, woman?” Ivar said. “Say it!”

“Master.” she purred.

He smacked her ass again. She gave another moan but could not hide her own pleasure feeling his hand on her arse.

He caressed her skin, where he smacked and gave it a few spanks, grabbing her skin, drawing her to him.”Do not move!” he growled.

“Yes, master.” she moaned.

He spanked her again. His hands roamed her skin and she hardly could contain her pain and her desire for more. She started to touch herself, drawing circles around her clit, pressing it with her thumb as her fingers entered her. She was wet. So wet. And Ivar's spanks were not helping.

“Master.” she moaned. “Ivar.”

He spanked her more, each time harder, grabbed her flesh, marked her as his. Her butt cheek were red and painful, warm with the brutal contact of his hands on her skin. Ivar breathed with lust, moaned and growled as he saw what he did to her. She was his now. Now, his brother could not touch her.

Now, he wanted to see her face, soaked with tears as she will beg him to stop. He gave another spank on her painful arse and turned her to him with strength. He was disappointed to see that she was not crying. But her eyes were definitely wet, craving and eager for him.

She touched his cock again and Ivar gasped. He took her face in his hands and directed her to his hard and wet organ. He wanted to feel her tongue on him.

She grinned as he did so. “Master?” she asked with a faked innocence.

Ivar said nothing and simply looked at her.

She understood. Se caressed his cock from the base to the tip and rubbed her thumb on it. Ivar moaned with the action and shook as she touched him. Then, she gave a lick on his cock and kissed it here and there as her other hand stroked it.

Ivar's back arched. Each of her tongue's contact on his wet dick was enough to make him shake and quiver. He put his hand on her head and pulled her closer. He wanted to feel her. He wanted his dick in her mouth.

“Ivar.” she moaned.

Ivar moaned back and pushed her closer to the base of his dick.

She smiled and gave another lick on his cock. He was about to come. “Not yet, Ivar.” she purred.

She kissed the tip of his dick and gave it a lick before she thrusted it in her mouth. She felt him shake, moan and move his organ deeper in her mouth. His back was arching under the pleasure of her tongue. She sucked, sucked and sucked until he closed his eyes, on the verge of ecstasy. She moaned also, which only hardened his dick in her mouth. She smiled again, satisfied of the power her voice had over him, like those sirens she heard of back home.

Ivar grabbed her hair, pushed her deeper. There! He gave a long groan of pleasure. He was about to come, he knew it. She was so obedient his slave! Her mouth was so hot and her tongue roaming his hard organ only made him come sooner. Ivar groaned. She was his slave and she was kneeling, sucking him, just as he wanted, but her punishment wasn't enough. No. It only felt like she wanted it. The slave wanted to suck him.

“Bad girl.” Ivar groaned.

Then, he bent over and gave a few spanks on her already painful arse. She gasped but moaned while sucking him and arched her back, moving her butt closer to him and his hands, begging to be punished harder.

“Oh, you like it huh?” Ivar said as he gave a cruel smile. “Perhaps I am not hitting hard enough.”

“Oh no, master!” she said. “No, not harder please!”

“Then you ought to behave.” he cruelly yet calmly said.

She gave another lick on his dick. Ivar moaned and threw his head back, still gripping her hair.

She kept touching herself, her thumb pleasing her clit while a few others were finding her special spot. They found it and she gave a loud moan which turned into a scream of pleasure as she took his dick in her mouth again. He was so hot. He was wet and he was coming.

“Oh! Ivar!” she screamed.

He spanked her. Again and again. He was coming. He was coming and he felt it. He back arched and he spanked. She sucked him and he spanked. He wanted to see her face; to see his seed on her lips, filling her mouth and her tears of pain. He wanted her to scream his name. He wanted to have control over her.

“Do you think you have been punished enough?” he asked.

“Oh no master. I have been so, so bad.” she said with a smile.

“Do not mock me, woman!” Ivar growled.

That woman! She raised her head to look at him, her eyes filled with fire, and her lips red with his cock, wet with him. She gave a smile and kissed his tip which made Ivar gasp and throw his head back once again.

She stood up and sat on his lap again. She took her breasts in her hands and gripped them. She gave a grin as Ivar leaned on them to bite her hard nipples. But she was quicker and licked them before he could, stripping from him the pleasure of his teeth on her skin.

Ivar growled. “So you want to be spanked some more? Fine! But do not beg me to stop as I hit you, woman!”

Then, he grabbed her arse and placed her on his lap in such a way he had full access to her butt cheek. He spanked her once. Then, twice. She moaned once, then, twice. She wiggled her butt and arched her back, begging him to hit again. Ivar couldn't take it anymore. He had to fuck her! He needed to thrust his cock inside her and fuck her!

He took her waist and tried to place her arse on his dick. But she was swifter and she escaped it. She gave another lick on his tip and kissed her nipples, wet with saliva and cum. Then, with a smile to Ivar, she walked away, slowly! Again, so damn slowly!

She sat on the table and placed her fingers in her mouth to suck them as her other hand pleased her cunt and fulfilled her lust. Not even once did she looked away.

Her hips moved as her fingers entered. Faster. Faster! She was about to come so loud! She arched her back and her neck as she relieved herself from the buildup she created ever since she entered the room.

Ivar roared and hit the chair. She was giving herself pleasure! _His_ pleasure! He humiliated and hit her and yet she was still pleasing herself! That woman!

“Oh! Ivar!” she came. “Oh Ivar this is so good!”

With a raging roar, eyes wet wit tears of frustration, Ivar got off his chair and crawled to her. He grabbed her arse and forced her on his level. Again! Again she was at his mercy. But Ivar was tired of this pattern repeating. He was tired of her game. He wanted to fuck her! To feel her breasts bounce and hear her call his name as he spanked her.

She let him place her on the floor. It was part of the game and the ending she planned was much more cruel than Ivar's own cruelty and the brutality of his hands. If lowering herself to his level could grant her victory, then so be it.

“So you haven't been spanked enough?” Ivar yelled. “You want more?! I'll give you more! And do not beg as I come into your arse! You are not worth me breeding with you!”

She laughed. Se did not care. Breeding with this monster? Oh no. What an abomination. But playing with him and his mind was something else entirely. Once she controlled his mind, she controlled the whole world.

He spanked her again and she shook under the contact of his hand. He gripped her arse and gave a few bites. Then he spanked her again. She moaned and screamed with pleasure, still touching herself. Ivar felt his back become weak and his fingers quiver. He was about to come. His arousal and lust was such that he lost all strength in his arms. That woman! What was she doing to him?!

Ivar growled with anger and spanked her more. That woman needed to be punished for her deeds. He will punish her. He will fuck her.

Her back arched as she asked for his hands on her arse. Ivar took both of her butt cheek in his hands and gripped her flesh, showing the access to her arsehole. She was wet. So was he. Her skin was red and hot and he knew she will carry bruises from his hands. Ivar licked his lips. So deliciously tempting. She was his now. And she will no longer be able to sit down or fuck his brothers with that painful arse. She was his.

She waved her arse under his gaze and brutally smacked it on the floor. Her back arched and she moaned as her fingers entered her again.

Ivar grabbed her flesh and drew her to him. She tried to resist, but her efforts were vain. Ivar was stronger. He drew her arse to his cock and directed her head and her shoulder to the floor. He grabbed her breasts and played with her hard nipples. She moaned. Ivar groaned. She was wet.

He pulled her hair and turned her face to his. She smiled. He growled with anger. He will teach her how to behave! She was not to smile. Ever!

He licked her neck and bit her flesh. He put his fingers on her lips, rubbing his thumb on her upper lip, wetting her flesh with her own fluids. Ivar grinned. It was so pleasing claiming a woman. She kissed the tip of his thumb and Ivar thrusted it in her mouth.

She gave it a lick and sucked, just as she sucked his cock before. Her hand went to his hard dick and she stroked it, playing with his tip, tearing many moans and groans of pleasure from him. He closed his eyes, opened his mouth and gasped.

He spanked her once more, just for the pleasure of the sound his hand made on her skin and the delight it was to feel her shake under the pain. One of his hand held her chin as his thumb played with her tongue, reminding her of his cock she sucked while the other scratched and spanked her. She was a naughty girl. She deserved her punishment.

“You are a bad girl.” Ivar breathed in her ear. “Say it again! Say my name again!”

She smiled and licked his thumb. “I have been a bad girl, master. Ivar.”

“Say my name!” he said. “Louder!”

She laughed and moaned.

“So you won't come for me, huh?” Ivar growled. “Bend over, now. Your punishment is not yet ended.”

She complied and arched her back, her cheek on the floor, showing her butt to him. Her mouth was wet with her fluids and his. It dripped from her lips and she licked it to clean her skin. She knew what was about to happen. And she knew what will happen afterwards. She gripped her nipples and pressed them. She moaned again, summoning Ivar's anger and rage.

He grabbed her arse and pulled her to his cock. He stroked it and thrusted it in her hole. He gasped as he did so. The time of his release was near. He was about to come. He wanted to come.

He smacked his hand on her arse and she started. She gasped as he began to come in and out. Her back waved with every of his thrusts. Her breasts bounced as well as her butt.

“Say my name.” he growled as he pulled her hair.

“Iv... Ivar!” the woman moaned, almost screaming. “Ivar I am coming! Oh Ivar!”

Ivar gave a lustful groan and roared his satisfaction. His fingers were dug so deep in her flesh, she was screaming his name. He was fucking her. He was about to come. Finally!

One more time. He wanted to hear her one more time.

“Say my name! Be a good girl and say my name, slave!” he screamed, unable to tame his desire and the ecstasy it was to fuck her by her arse.

“Iv...” she began as her entire being shook from being fucked. “Ivar!” she came. “Ivar!”

Ivar gasped and moaned at the sound of her voice. He threw his head back and closed his eyes. There he was. He was about to come. He was...

But she escaped him once more. Before he even had time to grip her arse once more, she left him, alone, on the floor, his cock hard and unsatisfied; painful and warm.

That woman!

She walked away as he gave a raging scream of frustration. Again! Again she played him! Ivar was tired to be taken for a fool!

She licked her fingers, her eyes locked on his, smiling playfully. She caressed herself for a moment and gave another moan. Then, she giggled when she saw Ivar's anger.

“Come back here slave! Come back and let me finish!” Ivar yelled.

“Oh, Ivar.” she purred. “Bad girls get to come. But bad boys don't. And you have been so, so bad. I must punish you for this.”

“Woman!” Ivar roared.

“You have been a bad boy, Ivar. Look at my arse,” she said, showing his work, savoring his obvious lust. “It is so painful I won't be able to sit for months.”

Ivar groaned.

“Good night Ivar.” she said pulling back her dress. “Be good until I come back. Maybe, perhaps you'll get to come.”

“I will kill you!” Ivar menaced.

“Then you will never come.” she sensually said. “You want to fuck me right? You want to fuck me over and over until I bleed. But not yet Ivar. Next night, perhaps. Until then, goodbye, Ivar.”

“Woman!” Ivar raged.

But she left. Ivar looked at her walk out of the room, holding his hard and painful cock. He gave a howl of agony and laid on the floor, looking at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and all he saw was her black eyes and her soft hair. He saw her skin and felt its heat. That woman! She bewitched him. What spell could she have used on him? What kind of goddess was she?

Ivar recalled her voice when she moaned and screamed his name. He gasped and moaned. His hand instinctively went to his hard organ and he began to stroke it, imagining her arse on it, her tongue licking it, her skin against it. He imagined himself coming into her and her mouth. He imagined his seed all over her, marked forever as his.

Ivar stroked his cock, picturing his hand as hers. He gasped and moaned but he did not come to his great deception. Ivar wept. He couldn't come. He needed to but he couldn't. He wept again. What sorcery did she use against him? What had she done to him? He gave a scream of rage and pain.

That woman!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't resist writing a second part. Renata encouraged me to do so and I had this idea; and tortured her with it for some weeks ;). I planned a third part and it will be just as hot as this one if not more. I hope the Heathen Army likes this part. As always, comments are greatly appreciated since I crave for validation. Send in your words, I love them.


	3. The goddess of lust

Night after night she came back in the dark hall. Night after night, she seduced him, lured him to her body made for sin. Some nights, she let him come, but some others, she did not, keeping the power she had over his mind; showing to him what he would gain being her obedient servant.

Ivar hated it. Every night his anger and craving for that woman grew. Every night he played rough and most of the time, he ended alone in the room, trying to come, fighting his tears, holding his wet hard cock.

Night by night, her power over him became stronger. Night by night, she became stronger, fiercer; and perhaps grew more eager for him. Her own game seemed to have turned against her but in the end, she knew she was the one who will win.

She could hardly count the nights she ended up with a painful arse and a sore cunt. She could hardly count all those times she feasted on his lips and his wasted cum. Each night she gained power over him until one night, she finally saw it; that spark in his eyes saying how devoted he was to her and how he worshipped her. He would do anything to please her. He would do anything for her to fulfill the promise of release she had been waving at his nose for so long.

Now was time for him to prove how devoted he was. Now was time for him to kneel and crawl to her; the lioness who tamed chaos.

 

She was on his chair, that woman! She was on his chair as he crawled to sit on it and wait for her. She was already sitting; sitting like a queen or a goddess, her hair braided in such a way she looked like Freya herself, naked and painted, crossing her legs, hiding her cunt from Ivar's eyes. For once, she was the one who waited; and for once, it was Ivar who was facing the chair.

Who did she think she was? His master? He owned her! She was his! She was a slave!

“Good evening Ivar.” she calmly said, looking down at him with a grin. “Have you been a good boy?”

“Woman...” Ivar growled menacingly.

She gave a grin and licked her lips as her hand went on her cunt. “Who am I to you, Ivar?” she asked as she started to rub her lips.

Ivar growled, his cock aroused rubbed the floor, the pain unsufferable. “A slave!” he said with anger. “I own you woman! You are mine and mine only! You are my slave, you hear me?”

“Then,” she moaned. “You will never come, Ivar. I will never release you.”

“I will kill you woman! I will slit your throat and drink your blood!” he raged.

She gave a grin and kept touching her cunt, rubbing her thumb on her clit. She whined and arched her back. Her face was beautiful; extatic.

Ivar gasped as he witnessed it. He rubbed his cock on the floor, imagining it on her wet cunt. He gave a feral growl. He wanted her. As always he wanted her and his lust drove him to the verge of madness.

The woman noticed his eager eyes and she gave another smile and another moan. “You want me.” she sweetly whispered. “You want me Ivar, don't you?”

Ivar growled. She smiled.

“I am so wet for you Ivar. Every night I am wet. You felt it, right? My eagerness for you.” she purred. “But you did not deserve to come in me yet. You do not deserve to know the delights of my flesh and me riding your cock. You must earn it first.”

Ivar glowled again, frustrated. “How?” he coldly asked, tilting his head to the side.

She eased her back on the chair and spread her legs, showing her wet cunt. She gripped the armrests of the chair a gave a smile, the most cruel and alluring of all.

“Crawl, Ivar. Crawl and please my cunt. Make me come with your tongue. Show me who I am. If you are obedient enough, Ivar, you will be rewarded.” she purred.

Ivar gave another growl. But he did not move forward.

She gave a smile. She began to rub her thumb on her hard nipples, whining and moaning, squeezed her own flesh, imprinting her skin with red dots. She knew he could not resist her red skin. She saw in his eyes the lust and desire he had for her. He just needed another push. Just another action and just another moan.

She directed her hand to her wet cunt and began to stroke it, rub her thumb on her clit while she entered two fingers inside her hole. Her lips quivered, her hips jumped and her back arched. She gave a low groan of sheer pleasure as she felt her walls clench around her fingers.

Ivar couldn't take it anymore. He crawled to the chair under her pleased eyes. Once arrived at her feet, he rose his eyes to her, shooting daggers, piercing her skin with his violent and raging lust. He hated this. But he wanted to enjoy the pleasure of her flesh, to mark her again and to cover her with fever hot red marks while she shouted his name, begging him to stop; or keep going, telling how bad she had been to him.

She kept thrusting her fingers inside her as she licked her hard nipples. She moaned and arched her back a little bit more. She looked down at Ivar, who had arrived at her feet. She gave a smile and removed her fingers from her cunt to gently rub his lips.

Ivar closed his eyes and shivered at the contact. He kissed her fingers and she removed them just as quickly. He raised his eyes to her and gave her a look full of anger and wrath.

“Woman...” he growled with impatience.

She said nothing. She caressed her lips with her wet fingers and entered one, then two in her mouth, sucking and licking her own fluids as if it was Ivar's cock. She moaned, showed her wet tongue, her fluids dripping from her lips.

Ivar growled, his arousal so high his erection was painful in his trousers. Her grabbed her thighs, squeezed the flesh and moaned with delight as he saw fever hot red dots on her warm skin. He gave a few bites on her inner thigh and groaned with pleasure as she shook under the pain he was giving her. He soothed it with his tongue and heard her moan. He bit and licked until he arrived at her already wet cunt. He scoffed as he saw it. He smacked his hand on her hip.

“You dirty woman! Already so eager for me.” Ivar growled.

“What am I to you, Ivar?” she asked again.

Ivar licked her clit and sucked it, as he squeezed her arse. He gave a small playful bite and she shifted on the chair. He grinned. His hands went to her nipples and he began to twist them and rub his thumb around them. She moaned once more and gave little whines.

He kept roaming her clit with his tongue as his hands squeezed flesh and pleased her tits. Her back arched, she threw her head back out of pleasure and gave a loud long moan which ended in a whine as Ivar released her clit and breasts. She wanted his tongue back where it belonged. She wanted him again on her cunt and she wanted him to make her come.

Ivar gave a cruel smile of satisfaction as he saw her face filled with protest and need. He licked his lips then bit it.

“You want to know what you are, woman?” Ivar said, his mouth full of her fluids. “My slave. My goddess slave. You are mine and mine only. I will fuck you over and over until you forget to even your own name to recall only mine. I will make you mine! My slave goddess.”

“Then, perhaps, you will come, Ivar.” She said in a moan.

“Good girl.” Ivar groaned, squeezing her flesh and smacking his hand on her hip.

Then, he went back on her throbbing cunt and gave it a lick. He put her fingers in her mouth, which she sucked eagerly. Once wet, he brutally took away the toy her tongue was playing with and entered it in her wet hole.

As he entered two, then, three fingers, her walls clenched around him. She moaned and whined, asking for more, pulling her hips closer to his mouth as his other hand smacked and squeezed her flesh. She could feel his warm tongue on her clit as he thrusted his fingers inside of her. He bit it and she shook on her chair. Her moan became louder and her back arched. He was good. Oh, so good!

“Ivar...” she gasped.

She was given, as an answer, only his cruel laugh. She shivered and moaned again. Her lips quivered, asking for his fingers in her mouth, her arse shook on the chair, uncontrollable. Each of her whines were rewarded by a spank or a bite which only increased the pleasure he was giving her.

Her ecstasy brought her to the verge of coming. But not yet. She still had some willpower and control yet. And she knew pleasure could only be greater with patience. His, or hers.

Her hands stroke Ivar's hair but he removed them brutally, spanking her for her action. He removed his fingers from her sore and soaked cunt and stopped playing with her clit.

“Tsk. Do not touch, woman. I did not allow you this.” Ivar growled.

She grinned and gave pleading eyes, pouting, her lips asking for his fingers. Ivar smiled, understanding what she wanted.

“So you want to taste yourself then?” he said. “Then taste, slave.”

Then, he thrusted his fingers in her mouth and she sucked greedily as he licked her clit.

Her tongue roamed his fingers and he could feel her own fluids dripping on her full lips. He could hear her moan and choke as she took his fingers whole in her mouth. She was shaking on her chair but he could feel her smile and hear her victorious laugh.

Then, as suddenly as always, she stood up and walked away from the chair. She looked at him, intensely and grinned as she licked her lips. She stroked his hair and his cheek, tearing shivers of pleasure from him. She was satisfied to note that her mere contact on his skin brought such turmoil within him. She had won.

His mesmerized gaze followed her to his large bed, covered with furs; a welcoming bed on which she laid down, staring at him, steadily waiting.

She will make him come. And then, he will be hers. She seduced him and now the snake was entranced. Now, the snake will always obey her voice and sounds. She just had to wait.

“Come.” she whined on the bed.

“Woman...” Ivar groaned.

“Come, Ivar. Crawl and come.” she moaned, still on the furs.

Ivar's eyes burned with fury but as he looked at her, a cold smile spread over his face. He began to crawl to her, never breaking their eye contact. He crawled like a snake to this patient woman, sitting naked on his bed, waiting for him. He crawled; his hard dick hurt. Ivar moaned and shivered with a growing arousal. But he won't fuck her yet. He had so many plans to achieve first. So many spots to strike and so many marks to leave on her body.

He arrived down the bed and climbed onto it. His muscles, flexing with the effort, gave her shivers of anticipations. She knew what he was capable of. She knew the full extent of his power and strength. She knew, but still, she moaned at the sight.

He was on the bed and he looked at her. She smiled, a coy one, and laid on the bed lustfully. She wiggled her arse and moved her legs to invite him onto her.

But Ivar gave a cruel grin. She was on his bed, now. She was on his hunt territory. He was the master here and this slave goddess was nothing but a woman.

He violently grabbed her arse and drew her on him. She gasped with surprise but gave a grin. His shadow seemed to swallow her but she wasn't afraid. Ivar growled with anger. That woman!

“On your knee.” he seethed. “Bend over and show your arse. Do not look.”

Slowly, she complied. But it wasn't enough for Ivar as he brutally grabbed her and placed her where he wanted her to be. He forced her head against the furs; her back arched, offering her butt-cheek to his large hands.

Ivar groaned in disapproval. Too easy. She made it too easy. For that, she will suffer twice.

He smacked her arse once, then twice. He squeezed her flesh and gave groans of delight as she gasped and started when he struck. He caressed the flesh, then gave a few spanks afterwards, still squeezing her flesh. Her back arched and he saw her legs move each time he struck. He heard her moan and felt her shiver with pleasure. She liked it. He knew it. Oddly, it made him harder.

He smacked her arse again. Her cunt was dripping. The pleasure she took here was unlike everything he did on that chair and she did not even need to touch herself to please her. She waited, eagerly, for him to thrust his fingers or his cock inside her, but his projects for the following events surprised and disappointed her.

Ivar spanked her more. Her skin was red and he could see that she will bear marks of what he did. He licked his lips and gasped for air. That woman! She was capable of making him go to any length to punish her and yet she was never afraid. She gave him more pleasure than he ever thought he could.

He slid two fingers around her cunt and groaned when he felt that she was soaked. He gave a laugh.

“You like that, huh? Maybe I am not striking hard enough.” he whispered to her ear.

She could feel his hard cock on her butt-hole and all she wanted now was for him to enter her. “Oh no!” she pleaded. “Not harder. Please!”

He bit her lobe. “Your pleas are useless. I will strike harder anyway. I must punish you, I have no choice.”

She moaned.

He spanked her again and again, but her cunt was still dripping and she was still moaning. If anything, her arse swinged under the violence of his spanks and her flesh was a wave every time his hand touched the flesh he squeezed.

She whined repeatedely as she felt his cock on her arse. She wanted him inside her. “Ivar,” she said as she moved her arse to his cock to tell him what she wanted. “Please.”

Ivar gasped. Taking her now would be too easy. No. He wanted more.

“You must deserve it, first.” he moaned. “Did you deserve it, slave?”

She shook her head and looked at him, wit a faked innocence so convincing Ivar felt a sudden wave of violence take him. Again he wanted to spank her. He wanted to see that innocence punished. Her eyes were only begging for a harder punishment.

So he spanked her again, squeeed her flesh and caressed her skin. She was so beautiful there, marked and dressed as his. He gave a long moan as she quivered in his hands.

Ivar laid back on his bed and looked at her. She turned to him and crawled to where he was. He took her chin in his hand and looked intensely at her mouth. It would fit so well around his cock. With his other hand he stroked it and touched the tip. He put his wet fingers on her mouth and she sucked greedily, still loking at him.

“Good girl.” Ivar said, his mouth, an inch to hers.

Then, he took her head and directed it with authority to his cock. She looked at him and turned around. She gave a long lick from the the base to the tip of his cock and felt him shiver with pleasure as she did so. His hands helped her lay on her belly and began to caress her arse.

She kissed his tip and he moaned loudly. She smiled, delighted of the effect her mouth had on him. She stroked his cock and then, took it in her mouth.

Ivar nearly came as her mouth sucked him. But not yet. He spanked her and she swinged her arse. He squeezed her flesh and caressed it repeatedly. He could hear her moan as she took him. Each of his spanks, she stopped sucking and gasped. He spread her legs with his hand and his fingers wandered around her cunt for a moment. He could feel her throbbing, begging so eagerly for his presence inside of her. He spanked her once more.

Her cunt was still dripping, throbbing. But Ivar chose to be patient. Like at war, lovemaking needed a strategy. He started to rub his fingers around her clit, often pinching it, sometimes, drawing circles around it. He felt her shift and twist as she sucked him when he did that. He could hear her moan and gasp. Her legs shook and her sucking became more erratic. She was coming.

Ivar licked his lips. He was hard. So hard and wet and so was she. He squeezed her arse again and smacked it one last time. Then, when he was done covering her skin with her own fluids, he slid three fingers around her hole. He touched her lips; she quivered. Then, he thrusted one, then two, then three fingers inside her.

She moaned loudly around his cock and gasped. Her back arched, her neck too. But with one hand, Ivar placed her head back on his crotch.

He twisted his fingers inside her, he explored her. Each of his moves made her moan and throb with delight. She twisted under his touch, her legs shook. She was back again on the verge of ecstasy but this time she did not think she could survive the pit. It was too deep and her heart beat so fast. She was about to consume in fire.

Ivar moaned. He was about to come. He wanted to come in her mouth. He wondered how aroused he would be seeing her with his seed all over her lips, dripping to her breasts.

He suddenly stopped the game he was playing with her soaked cunt and made her look at him.

Her black eyes glowed with desire and challenge. Her dark lips dripped with her saliva and his cum. Ivar smiled. She was his, now. Marked.

He placed his wet fingers in her mouth and she sucked again.

“Good girl.” he said.

Then, he grabbed her and placed her arse on his cock. She squealed as he did so but she let him. He arched her back with one hand as the other drew her to him and spread her legs. He took his cock and directed it to her hole. Then, he thrusted it inside of her.

She shook with pleasure as he did so. She gasped and whined, twisted to feel it better. She heard him groan and moan.

More. She wanted more.

She straightened up her back and swinged her hips to savor the contact of his warm cock inside of her. Every motions gave her shivers of pure delight. He breasts bounced as she did so. She heard him shake and moan. He squeezed her sore arse and gave a spank to her hips.

As she rode him, she turned her head to his eyes, closed hers and gave a moan. Ivar groaned. He took her hips and reached her breasts. He squeezed them tight. She gave a whine of pain and Ivar squeezed harder.

“Ivar...” she moaned.

“Silence!” he ordered.

She whined again as he thrusted his cock inside of her, still squeezing and spanking her hips and breasts.

Her back arched. Her moans became louder. She was about to come, so did Ivar. But not yet. He wanted more. He wanted to strike her more and feel her shake under his touch.

Brutally, he grabbed her slender waist and placed her beside him. He licked his lips and considered her wet, unsatisfied cunt. He thrusted two fingers, then, removed them to smack it afterwards. She shook and whined, twisting and throbbing. He looked at her and what he saw almost made him come.

All over her skin were red marks and dots. She was covered with her and his fluids. She was his; fully his. But her disgusting state only made her more beautiful to him. Some might have said she was a whore, but he found nothing but a goddess who had granted him pleasure. A ruined goddess, but a goddess nevertheless.

With a quick motion, he rolled on top of her. Her mouth was dripping with his cum, her soaked cut dripped with hers. With a feral growl, Ivar leaned to lick her lips and kiss her, biting in the process.

“Look at what you've done to me.” he growled in her ear. “This is all your doing.”

She moaned and stroked his hair. Ivar gasped and gave a laugh.

“You think this is over?” he asked.

“No.” she murmured.

“Good.”

Then, he wrapped his large hands around her neck and thrusted his cock in her cunt. With quick motions, he penetrated her. Her body twisted, her legs shook, she moaned. Her breasts bounced under Ivar's power and he occasinally licked and bit them.

She screamed his name again and again as he strangled her enough to mark her but not enough for her to suffocate. He could have killed her but a part of himself, deep in his mind refused to do it; it commanded him not to do it.

Her back arched. She reached his and scratched him with her fingers. She screamed her ecstasy to feel him inside of her. She would have never suspected she would take so much pleasure. Obviously he was more useful to her than she previously thought.

Then, he came, reaching the peak of his pleasure. He came and she felt his seed inside of her. She laughed but she she knew she would have to take herbs not to carry his child and she was determined not to bear him any children.

She felt him shake above her, then, he fell back beside her, laying on his back, looking at the ceiling with a large smile on his face. He drew her closer to him and gave a final spank on her arse.

She moaned. “Ivar...”

“Woman...” Ivar gasped, out of breath. “Oh, woman! What have you done to me?”

“What do you mean, Ivar?” she asked, calmly.

“Why am I so pleased to see you ruined? Why can't I kill you? What did you do to me for my darkness to be restrained?” he asked.

She gave a lick on his lips. He quivered.

“What am I to you, Ivar?” she asked.

“Mine.” he said. “You are mine and you command me, woman. You told me to come and I came. You are mine and as such, only I can mark you like I did.”

“You came, Ivar. That is because you earned it. But a slave is a slave. I must comply to my other masters.” she whispered.

“No!” Ivar suddenly yelled. “If they touch you, I'll kill them all!”

“That is not fair according to your laws.” she said.

“How can you know our laws?” Ivar asked, annoyed. “You are a slave!”

“I listen, so I know, Ivar.” she said, irritated. “Now, tell me, what will you do with me? What will you do to keep me and come every night?”

“I'll buy you. Would you be pleased with that?”

“No.” she said. “I need more, just like you. Buy me, I'll be your slave. But worship me and I'll be your goddess.”

“How can I worship you?” he growled in her ear.

“By making me come everynight, Ivar. Cover me with gold and gifts and I shall give you all you need. Mark me for all I care, but worship me like I ought to be. Listen to me as I come and listen to me afterwards.”

“Is that all?” he soflty, yet coldly asked.

“If you are a good boy, then, yes.” she purred.

“Then I agree. You will be my slave goddess.” Ivar said. “But...”

“But what?” she asked.

“But you must be mine and only mine. No Sigurd. No Hvitserk.” Ivar growled.

“Your wish will be granted. Do you wish to torture them as I once tortured you?” she asked.

Ivar grinned. “Tell me.”

She whispered something in his ear which made him groan with lust.

“I cannot wait for tomorrow, then.” he said.

She smiled back and closed her eyes, resting on his chest.

“I never asked.” Ivar said after a few minutes of silence. “What is your name?”

But as he lowered his eyes to her, she was asleep; calm and steady. His goddess was sleeping in his arms and such will be the case for every night he will spend with her. Ivar grinned. She was his, now. Fully his. And yet, she was hers entirely. That woman!

 

Ivar was sitting on his chair when his brothers entered; a king on a throne. She was sitting on the floor, naked, her cheek near Ivar's crotch; a dutiful slave, clinging on his lap. A pet. Ivar, finely dressed, stroked her hair as he looked at his brothers.

Sigurd gave a puzzled look while Hvitserk licked his lips, looking at her fine breasts and the way her back was arched.

She opened her eyes and looked at them. They nearly stepped back at the sight. Her black eyes glowed with an intense lust and the delight of their coming torture. She was submissive to a man and yet, she took great pleasure teasing others.

She moaned and Ivar lowered his eyes to her, petting her head. She looked at him, begging for something which Ivar refused to give. It was part of the game.

“Ivar...” Hvitserk said, puzzled. “What...”

“She told me you fucked her.” Ivar said.

“Yes?” Sigurd asked, suspicious.

“She enjoyed it.” he said, still stroking the hair of that woman, sitting at his feet. “But she enjoyed me more, right, pet?”

She gave a coy look and nodded.

“Good girl.” Ivar said as he put his thumb in her mouth and she sucked it greedily.

“Ivar.” Sigurd said, trying to control the arousal this vision was. “She is a slave. She is not yours. She belongs to us all.”

“Not anymore.” Ivar said. “Now, she is mine. She will not give you any more pleasure, my brothers. See the marks on her body? She is mine and I can tell you the only cock she loves is mine. Isn't that right?”

She nodded and moaned. Her saliva dripped from her lips, but Sigurd and Hvitserk hardly could differenciate it from their brother's cum. Sigurd growled and Hvitserk gasped. They were aroused.

“What have you done to her?” Sigurd asked.

“Nothing she did not enjoy, right, pet?” Ivar said.

She nodded again and rubbed her thigh against each other. She was so wet already. So wet for him and the torture they were inflicting on his brothers.

“Show them how much you love my cock, little one. Show them I am your sole master.” Ivar said.

“Ivar...” Hvisterk began.

“Stay.” she moaned, looking at them, telling them to stay with her hand. “Please, stay.”

This was not a plea; this was a spell of a deep and arousing nature. A suggestion told with the eyes. A man's will was nothing against such charm. So they stayed. So they watched.

She grinned at the sight of their confused yet aroused faces. She grinned as she saw how hard they were beginning to be. But they won't be given release. No. She had condemned them to sore cocks and unsatisfied lust; until they crawled, like Ivar did, to her.

She kneeled before Ivar and crawled to his cock. She undid the laces of his trousers to take his hard wet cock. She licked her lips, then, kissed the tip.

Ivar groaned, still looking at his brothers with a sly smile. They offended and jealous faces was everything to him. Their jealously fueled his veins like the most delicious of meads.

He stroked her hair and kept her head to his groin. He shivered as she licked his dick from the base to the top. He groaned and she kissed his hand and sucked his thumb.

“Take it full in your mouth, pet.” he instructed.

And she complied. She took him full in her mouth and sucked him until his eyes rolled and he threw his head back, moaning. She sucked him, moaning and whining, waving her arse as she did so; a temptation for Ivar's brothers, to tell them how wet she was and how satisfied they would be to take her.

She heard one of them step forward, but a growl from Ivar and his hand on his axe had been enough to shut any more initiative. She was his and his only; entirely devoted to his pleasure.

She sucked him eagerly as her soaked cunt dripped. She caressed his hips and then, his chest as his hands still controlled her head. She moaned again and whined.

Ivar removed her head from his and her mouth reluctantly let go of his tip. He considered her for a moment and grinned, satisfied. He turned her head to his brothers and gave a smile of victory.

“Look.” he said. “Isn't she beautiful? All soaked and ruined. Isn't she divine?”

Her mouth was wet and Ivar's cum still dripped from her lips. But her eyes, oh! Her eyes! Her eyes were entrancing, alluring and seducing. It was a look full of submissive lust she gave them. Ivar was her master, now. There was no space for them except as pretenders.

But the torture was not over yet. Ivar tapped on his lap and, as if she was following an order, she stood up and sat astride one of his legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck, waiting for his commands.

“Show them how well you ride.” Ivar whispered, loud enough for his brothers to hear. “And how well you can worship my cock. Rub your cunt all over my leg.” he whispered to her ear.

She nodded and started to make back and forth motions on his leg, waving her whole body, while keeping a hand on his shoulder, the other, stroking his cock. Her breasts bounced, her back arched and she moaned and moaned as her sensitive clit sent shivers all over her body.

Ivar moaned and grabbed her arse instinctively. He spanked her some times which made her whine, then, squeezed her flesh and caressed it.

She rode his legs like she would ride a galopping stallion and gazed at Sigurd and Hvitserk, a sly grin on her face. She looked at them and moaned, half-closing her eyes in pleasure. She saw them gasp and try to touch their cock.

“Do not touch.” she managed to say between moans.

And their hands froze, right in front of their crotches. They whined, quietly. She could tell how much they wanted her. Their desire only fueled her lust more.

Ivar slid a finger on her over-sensitive cunt and she had to make a tremendous effort not to scream. Instead, she twisted and shook under his touch, gasping for air as her body seemed to boil with desire.

She rode faster, harder. She wanted to feel it again; that feeling of being on the verge of ecstasy. She wanted him inside of her. She wanted him to fuck her in front of his brothers; to worship her like she knew he could.

She rode and stroked his cock, playing with his tip, feeling him coming in her hand. Ivar moaned and gasped each moves she made. He spanked her and squeezed her flesh, one of his arms, resting on his arm-rests.

She rode and rode again, back arching, head spinning; she rubbed her cunt and almost came. A bit more. A bit more was all she missed to come.

Just as she was going to scream her pleasure and come, Ivar spanked her and slid his hand under her cunt. He grazed her skin and she gave a whine and shiver of pleasure. She was wet; so were Ivar's fingers now.

He grinned and thrusted two of his fingers, wet with her own fluids, in her mouth which she licked and sucked with devotion, closing her eyes and moaning in the process. Ivar opened his mouth as he saw her mouth filled with his warm fingers. She moaned again and looked at his brothers to turn back to Ivar's blue and cold eyes.

“You wanna ride my cock, now, pet?” he asked.

She nodded.

“Good girl.” he groaned.

Then, he took her hips, squeezing her flesh and spanked her before he took one of her leg to place her right in front of his cock, ready to be taken. He felt her throbbing in anticipation and spanked her again to feel her flesh wave and her body shake under his assaults. Her breasts bounced and she whined. He spanked her again and then squeezed her flesh. He grabbed her breasts and squeezed them also. Her nippled were hard; he played with them. Pressed them, pinched them, sucked them, bit them.

She moaned and twisted; gasped and shivered. It was all so good.

“Ivar.” she whined. “Ivar, please.” she begged.

“See, my brothers, how much she desires me. See how she begs for me.” Ivar said as he spanked her arse. “Tell me, pet, do you wanna come?”

She nodded.

“I did not hear you.” Ivar said with another spank.

“Yes Ivar! Make me come!” she gasped. “Please Ivar! Please!”

“What a good girl.” he said, caressing her back.

Then, he took her hips and directed her straight to his hard dick he thrusted inside of her.

Her back arched, she gasped and screamed out of sheer pleasure and ecstasy. She made back and forth movement, whining every time she felt him moving inside her. Her legs weakened, her heart quickened. Her breasts bounced while she screamed his name.

He took her neck and kissed her. She rode him and they kissed, glancing at Sigurd and Hvitserk, still staring, gasping and moaning their unsatisfied lust. She laughed at their suffering and kissed Ivar once more, savoring the power his body had over her and hers over his. She rode him, coming again and again, pleased with the game she had been planning all along. Pleased with the seduction she showed and how, like a storm, she conquered not only one, but three Ragnarssons.

They were hers now. She possessed their senses and their minds. She was their goddess of pleasure and lust. Like a goddess, she could be merciful; but she was also cruel. For now, she wanted to play with them like a lioness plays with her food. Like a goddess, she will devour them. They will be her obedient slaves and crawl to her like beggers.

Asma laughed. Her game wasn't ended yet. The sweet torture had only begun.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a plotless fic written only for the pleasure of writing smut and kinky fantasies. Enjoy!


End file.
